Sylvan's Eye
by Fan Of Games
Summary: While spending time in the Flower World with Ater and Arbus, Grora has a rather insightful conversation with Rosaliya Phantomrose. She shares her past and experience during the War of Three Suns. And the Flower Devil shares a tale that concerns the bow Robin gave Grora.


Watching the two cat demons sleep peacefully in their bed, Grora smiled from the door as she entered the guest room Ater and Arbus were staying in. The moon in the night sky shone on their room through the wooden skylight as fireflies of all different colors flew near the rafters to provide her with some light to walk across the room. There were a few bookcases and dressers in the room for the cat demons' things, as well as the two nightstands on either side of the large bed and a large chest at the end of it. A simple lock kept the chest closed and the key was inside one of the nightstands. Landscape portraits of places in the Flower World and tapestries produced by artisans in the world hung on the walls and a long, transparent curtain draped in front of a shrine on the left side of the room. The shrine was established for prayer and to protect the guest room's occupants under the watchful gaze of the statue carved in the likeness of a tutelary deity. Various kinds of natural foliage grew all over the walls which were actually the walls of a colossal tree the guest room was created in. Grora's own guest room was like this one and it was next door too so that she could be close to the two kitties for their safety and in case they needed her for anything.

Approaching the bed as quietly as she could so as not to wake them, Grora pulled up the covers a little closer to the cat demons so they could have more warmth. She could've whispered a silent prayer for them to have sweet dreams and a good sleep, but kept the prayer in her head as that might have woken them too considering how close she was. Standing over them, she thought back to how much of an improvement she made since that whole incident regarding Aleista and Soa. The revelation that she had killed their parents still stuck out in her mind even today, though she and the cat demons were recovering from that here in the Flower World where the sisters had the opportunity to visit Skrevera, the village of their birth. As Rosaliya Phantomrose had offered to serve as their guide, she explained that it was reconstructed to look exactly the same as it did prior to Liliya's destructive invasion. The idea to rebuild the place as it once was allowed the kitties to see their home in its original peaceful state and experience its culture the way their parents had in their lifetime. Although they couldn't find any information about their parents there or anywhere else in the Flower World due to how much damage Liliya caused, seeing Skrevera was enough.

In just a couple days, Grora and the cat demons were going to be going back to the Gray Garden now that their visit to the Flower World and Skrevera was done. They had enjoyed their visit and got to see and experience a lot of the Flower World's culture and they would have tales to share with the people of Gray Village and Blancblack Castle. Macarona had already departed a while back since she still had school, so Grora asked her to pass along the message that they'd still be in the Flower World for a while longer. Since the Flower World shared relations with the Gray Garden, they were free to come back for some more visits whenever they wanted to return. Grora certainly knew Ater and Arbus would like that, and she'd go with them each time they returned.

Leaving the cat demons' guest room and gently closing the door behind her, Grora began to walk through the corridor to the nearest lounge where the Flower Devil was waiting. The sides of the corridor were covered in foliage and the different colored fireflies were here too. Not all of the walls were covered in foliage since the wooden beauty of the tree's interior was displayed as well along with more landscape paintings and tapestries. The angelic woman could not help but admire how natural it felt, like walking through one of the world's many forests. The guest wing was only part of Rosaliya's castle, but it was so big that it felt like a palace, especially when the wing was seen from outside. The tree it was in covered what looked like hundreds of acres and it towered above everyone, reaching to the sky. Compared with the rest of Rosaliya's castle, it was clearly gargantuan as opposed to the chantry she ruled from which, while not as large, was very much colossal in of itself. Though the Flower Devil did not say anything of the sort, Grora could not help but feel that it was one of the greatest castles in all of the worlds. Not that she'd been to a lot of other worlds, but this castle spoke volumes and was quite a lot bigger than Blancblack Castle.

Arriving at the lounge where Rosaliya was waiting, Grora turned her head to gaze at the beautiful vista over the balcony. Since the lounge was effectively an outdoor balcony that had its own garden of flowers, herbs, and trees, she could watch the scenery in front of the firepit almost as if she were actually camping. Walking through the garden felt as if she were walking in nature itself or an arboretum, and she enjoyed every moment of it as she found Rosaliya sitting on a log bench in front of the firepit. Approaching her from behind, Grora noticed the Flower Devil was holding Sylvan's Eye and examining it as if she were a fletcher or a smith studying the weapon's craftsmanship. Grora did not mind her doing so because the bow was made from elven materials common in the Flower World, aware that the craft of items, weapons, and armor from it was only reserved for the world's priesthood. Mostly as ceremonial badges of office, though the materials, weaponry, and armor were produced as commodities exported to other worlds where people did use them for decorations and combat. They were good for combat, but a lot better as decorations.

"This is exquisite craftsmanship, Grora," Rosaliya said as she heard Grora approach her.

"It is," the angel agreed as she took a spot next to the Flower Devil. "It was a gift from the spirit of an old friend. She wanted me to use it in the War of Three Suns to save Ater and take her home. I take very good care of it because it means a lot to me, and it has been quite invaluable."

"Yes, the soul within this bow speaks to me," Rosaliya remarked with an approving smile as she handled the bow with care. "Its spirit is rife with a true sight that enables it and the wielder to see beyond the scope of normal archers. Bows such as this one are said to be more accurate and precise than other bows. They are reflections of what lies in the distance by extending the wielder's vision. The path carved out by the arrows that travel from it reveals where the wielder must go."

"Is that how the archers of your world determine how strong the bow is?" Grora asked.

"It is a belief many fletchers and blacksmiths strive for when constructing bows, yes," the Flower Devil answered in the affirmative. "Archers strive to measure its application to the bows. The arrows too since they are how the bow can reach distances and heights other weapons cannot. Other ranged weapons and magic do too, but the bow is more artistic, spiritual, and philosophical."

Grora turned to face the gentle flames that crackled in the fire pit. "I remember being like that during the war between Lady Etihw and Lord Kcalb, back when the Gray Garden was still the Colored Rainbow World. As time passed and things became more peaceful, I guess I stopped that kind of thinking since I felt our world had already achieved peace. Not that it did straight away as there was still some tension, some of which I caused. But even when true peace was attained, the meaning was put at ease even if my bow wasn't. I still used it on patrols, if only as a normal bow."

"Becoming a normal weapon is not a bad thing, Grora," Rosaliya explained. "It becomes one with the rest. Having achieved its purpose, the purpose is retired so a new purpose can take its place. Like a student surpassing his master and taking an apprentice of his own. Or an end which leads to a new beginning. The cycle does not end, nor does it continue in the same direction. The purpose of a weapon is its meaning—to protect, serve, or kill—but the reason is the wielder's. An archer who does not acknowledge this will serve to miss the target, the intended goal aimed for."

"I know the feeling," the angelic woman nodded as she frowned, remembering all the bad things she did to Ater and Arbus solely because the former accidently gouged her eye out. "I have come to realize that I really haven't kept my eye open to what was around me and in the distance."

"Are you comfortable describing it?" Rosaliya inquired. "Talking about it can help."

Grora nodded, leaning forward as she put her hands together on her lap. "I am, yes, in spite of how difficult it feels. But I know I need to come to terms with what I've done and while I am, I know it'll be a long time before I might be able to forgive myself. Others have forgiven me, but not everyone has given me their immediate forgiveness. I know I have to work hard to achieve it."

"I see…" was all the Flower Devil had in response to the angel's beginning.

"It's a long story, but I'll keep it short. Basically, I was a member of a small force of angels in a resistance movement against the Gray Garden. This was back when the Gray Garden was only starting to develop its peace. Our reason for opposing the peace between the angels and demons of our world was because it went against the natural law that states we have to fight. To us, peace between angels and demons felt so unnatural and we felt as if we were being forced into it without being asked about what we thought of it. How we felt about it. I was in love with the leader, though he never reciprocated my feelings despite acknowledging them. And when I found out that he was simply using us all as his tools to try and prove he was only angel in existence worthy of becoming a God—the God of Existence as he put it—he didn't try to hide or deny it. He confirmed it all and stood by his twisted perspectives of everything and the tyranny he would use to enforce his rule."

"What was his name?"

"Hastur," Grora said as she recalled everything she knew about that terrible man. "After everything he put everybody he ever hurt through, I'm glad the bastard's finally dead. He deserves to rot in whatever hell will take whatever's left of his remains, if there are remains of his corpse."

"I'm assuming it was you who slew him, Grora," the Flower Devil commented.

The angel nodded. "Yep, the last time he and I fought was in the Sun Heaven during the War of Three Suns. And at the end of it, I kept my promise to stick an arrow right into his head."

"Who did you make the promise to?"

"Robin, the spirit of an old friend of mine. We were quite close back when she was alive, but she died during that whole Dynol Peiriant conspiracy. The one Macarona later exposed. I was able to talk with her spirit after everything Macarona did and I thought it was the last time she and I could talk the way we used to. To my surprise during the buildup to the War of Three Suns, she was able to see me in my dreams and we could continue spending time together in them. I still see her in my dreams all the time, even here in your world." Grora faced Rosaliya. "She loves seeing your world, Rosaliya. She may not be able to interact with everything physically, but as a spirt she can still experience everything your world has to offer. Even if we cannot see her, she's with us."

The Flower Devil gave a small smile of appreciation. "I'm glad she does. I was wondering who she was as I sensed her presence around yours and I thought she was familiar when I first sensed her, though hearing you mention her name and talk of her reminded me of her. At first, I thought she was one of the Flower World's spirits who simply took a liking to you straight away."

"That might be because spirits from other worlds feel at home when they come here," the angel theorized. "I can understand why because the spiritual energy of this world is so welcoming and peaceful. As morbid this may sound, the Flower World seems like a peaceful place to die in."

"You're not the first person to say that, Grora," said Rosaliya. "Others have felt the same. My world is the final resting place for thousands of demons and angels who want to pass away of old age in peace. They want to spend their final days in the harmony of nature my world provides."

"Maybe someday I might want to spend my final days surrounded by such natural beauty and peaceful harmony," Grora agreed as she turned back to face the night sky over the horizon.

Rosaliya smiled. "You're more than welcome to, Grora. But that's not why I thought your friend was a spirit from my world when you first came here. It's because of something else which does come from this world." Standing Sylvan's Eye in between them, making sure it leaned against the bench, she motioned towards what the actual reason was. "This, Sylvan's Eye, is the reason."

Grora blinked at the news in surprise. "It is?"

The Flower Devil nodded as she turned her attention back to the bow. "Indeed, it actually originates from this world. I have only seen it once before, but I recognize it well since I personally turned it over to an angel from the Colored Rainbow World. If I recall correctly, it was your friend."

"Robin came here?" the angelic woman was surprised at that revelation, though began to understand why that was. "Ah, when Lady Etihw and other members of the Heavenly Council sent some angels in their place since they couldn't make it. That was right after Liliya's war crimes in this world. In fact, that was shortly after Robin and I first met and instantly became fast friends."

"Yes, that is correct, Grora," Rosaliya confirmed it. "Robin did represent Etihw in her place as the lead ambassador to the Flower World. Unlike most of the other angels and deities who did it more out of an obligation to make up for Liliya's war crimes against my lands, she was one of the few I came to truly trust. She was one of the first angels to have changed my perspective about angels, deities, and their heavens from my opinion of hating it all due to everything Liliya caused."

"Yeah…" Grora remembered all of the similar occasions Robin was involved in. "She did have a way of making an impact on others for the better and for their benefit even if she didn't get anything personal out of it. It was actually how she and I first met back when we were in the army."

"All of the worlds are full of people, Grora," the Flower Devil shared her wisdom. "Not all of those people are as unique as others. But the ones who can make a difference truly stand apart from the others. They are a rarity, one that should be cherished. Even a diamond in the rough will be capable of doing great things no normal person could do—or would do if they are not willing. Without such individuals in the worlds, there can be no change. Just a steady flow that constantly recycles itself over and over, never taking a different direction. Just going around in a geometric polygon always leads back to where it started just as it is easy to get lost in a labyrinth. Traveling around the world can lead back to the same place too, but it is the exploration and the journey that make it all worthwhile because you learn along the way through both your senses and experiences."

"I couldn't agree more, Rosaliya," the angelic archer commented, liking the Devil's logic.

"Of course," the Flower Devil was glad for the agreement. "In fact, now that I think about it and speaking of which, seeing Sylvan's Eye once again has reminded me of the anecdote which comes with it. A legend that, from what you've just told me about yourself, Grora, sounds similar to your experiences. It dates back to far beyond my time, even far beyond the time of my parents."

"It's about an archer who lost his or her eye and struggled to cope with the loss and some important relationships, right?" Grora seemed to get the idea. "If it is, I'd say it does sound right."

"That is pretty much the gist of it, Grora, though there is a bit more to the tale. According to the legend, Sylvan was a demon loyal to one of the previous Devils of this world. She was one of that Devil's most accomplished archers and considered herself like a sage due to her desire for knowledge and to share that knowledge. But she was also headstrong and did not really believe in other perspectives, believing that, as an archer, she could see everything and claimed to understand all of it better than anyone else. Her arrogance eventually led to the loss of one of her eyes which caused her to struggle whenever she held her bow with arrows nocked to shoot her targets. It was taken by a rival demon who was fed up with her boasts, claiming that she was not seeing everything and seeing too much at the same time. Sylvan did not understand what he meant at first due to her pride and she struggled to try and mend her failing archery. But she was cast out of the army and shamed for the mistakes she made with the Devil saying he had only tolerated her because of her skill in archery. Sylvan became confused as to what he meant, but her depression made her sink."

"How did she learn to correct her mistakes and become a better person?" Grora asked.

"She became a hermit, resigning herself to a life of seclusion because she was shunned by society. In order to sustain herself, she crafted this specific Elven bow to hunt for food. She wasn't good with swordsmanship or any other kind of weaponry, and crossbows are forbidden from being imported to this world. She couldn't even use magic. But a small part of her hoped she would still try to improve her archery, if only for the sake of hunting. And it was during those hunts and nights spent in the cave she called home that she had an epiphany. She remembered what the rival demon had said to her all those years ago and suddenly realized that she was indeed seeing everything—too much of everything and not the everything of anything specific. She realized she was looking at everything too broadly and needed to narrow her focus. She thought of how her only remaining eye could help her better understand that revelation. And once she started thinking about it more, she put her new beliefs into practice and could finally see the results of that ideology bear fruit."

"Did Sylvan ever return to society and rejoin the army?"

Rosaliya shook her head. "No, she remained secluded for a time since she felt that would make her see too much. Travelers and adventurers encountered her on their journeys in the wilds, returning to society with tales of the one-eyed archer who never missed a mark from far away and could hit as many targets as she needed—not wanted—with her eye closed. Over time, she became sought out by many who could wield bows of their own. They went to her for much guidance and received it after years of training under her influence. In time, Sylvan compromised with society, choosing to adopt a monastic life for herself after establishing her own monastery where she could continue to teach others how to properly wield a bow and shoot arrows. She never went to society."

"It came to her and she founded her own society," Grora finished that last sentence.

"Precisely, that is exactly what happened," Rosaliya smiled. "One of the people who came to see her was the rival who took her eye. He congratulated her for having come to understand his claim and for everything she accomplished since departing society for isolation and monasticism. She forgave him for taking her eye because without it, she could see clearer and understand better. Even the Devil who had only tolerated her before came to offer her so much more than what he'd given her when she was in the army. But she turned him down because she was happier, and while he did insist, together with her rival she was able to convince the Devil that her place was there, at her monastery. Understanding this, the Devil offered her no support of any kind except for telling archers not affiliated with his military to go see her. He understood that it was all she asked of him from that point on. To this day, Sylvan continues to be an inspiration to archers in all the worlds."

"Wow, I never heard of her before you described her just now," Grora smiled as she was thankful to have heard that story. "She sounds like somebody archers should aspire to become."

"Many archers strive to, Grora," said the Flower Devil. "Even if they don't know the whole story. As somebody who now does, you'll be able to understand the teachings Sylvan advocated."

"Are they still around?" the angelic archer inquired.

Rosaliya nodded. "Yes, all of her teachings have been perfectly preserved over time. They have been recorded on scrolls that are mass produced and made available to archers for free since Sylvan did not want to monetize her teachings. Even her monastery still stands and its campus has expanded to become a university dedicated entirely to archery with just bows and arrows and the history of archery in this world and all of the other worlds. Specific solely to bows and arrows, of course, because crossbows and bolts are still forbidden from being imported to this world. Though that ban is taught at the monastic university as well to ensure students understand why it's needed."

"I'd imagine its professors teach courses which are essentially biographies of just a single archer per course," Grora commented. "And for each individual type of bow and individual type of arrow too—keeping the courses on each type of arrow and each type of bow separate, correct?"

"You are right, Grora," Rosaliya confirmed it. "It's all because of Sylvan's teachings and the teachings of other archers. Every type of material is diverse and unique in the field of archery."

"Feels like an argument could be made that it's too excessive," the angel countered, though believed she didn't have any room to complain since she was an archer herself. "I mean, I'm glad archery receives that much attention, as far as bows and arrows go. Crossbows and bolts get some attention too, but I've never heard of a sole weapon and its ammunition having an entire university dedicated entirely to it. Does that place teach archers how to wield other weapons besides bows?"

"The Melee Weapons Department at Sylvan University does teach courses on those kinds of weapons, yes," Rosaliya remarked. "But only for archers who want a melee weapon as backup. Bows and arrows are still the primary focus as most of the departments there specialize in archery."

"Sounds like my kind of university," Grora complimented the place.

"It is quite far which was why I felt we wouldn't have time to visit it on this occasion."

"Perhaps another time if I return with Ater and Arbus."

"Yes, of course, Grora," the Flower Devil concurred with her when a druid approached.

"Pardon me, if I may, Arch-Priestess?" he asked, getting down on his knees to bow before her. "There's been a troubling incident that requires your urgent attention. It is of dire seriousness."

"Speak," Rosaliya instructed him.

"We've lost contact with the Gray Garden. Our path to that world has been blocked."

"By whom?" Grora inquired of him, getting involved since it concerned her home world.

"We've identified the perpetrators as soldiers of the Gentleman Devil's military," he said.

"Satanick?" Rosaliya pondered on her fellow Devil's reasoning for the blockade. "Has his army stated their intentions? Did they give a motivation behind his decision to place them there?"

"No, Arch-Priestess," the druid shook his head. "They refuse to explain themselves."

"Sounds to me like that bastard's doing something pretty shady," Grora commented.

"I see…" said the Flower Devil, uncertain as to what Satanick was planning. "If they will not speak to us, I can only assume that the Gentleman Devil will not respond to my own inquiry if I were to ask him directly, whether in person or by letter. I will send word to Her Majesty instead. Surely she will be able to get to the bottom of this since she does reside in the Devil's Kingdom."

"Of course, Arch-Priestess," her servant agreed to her objective.

"I'll write the letter myself," Rosaliya declared. "Considering the urgency of the situation, she should receive my formal complaint against Satanick with my demand for answers from me personally. If this behavior of the Gentleman Devil's persists, I will threaten litigation or a war."

"As you wish, Arch-Priestess," the druid saluted her plan.

"Good, thank you for bringing this report to me," she said. "You are dismissed."

"Understood, Arch-Priestess," he remarked with another bow before leaving.

As he was walking back inside, the Flower Devil signed in annoyance. "What a fool he is," she insulted the Gentleman Devil. "Of all the things he does, he blocks access to the Gray Garden and doesn't state his intentions. And he doesn't even bother to address me on the situation first."

"It could be that he's planning to start a war or something," Grora theorized. "But I can't tell who his target is, so I don't know if he's going against my world or yours. That pain in the ass better explain himself to both our worlds, otherwise he'll be sorry if Her Majesty gets involved. I know for a fact she'll make his life a living hell if she doesn't get an explanation regarding this."

"She would," Rosaliya concurred with that assessment. "But knowing Satanick, he would find some way to work around it with his silver tongue. Whether she's satisfied is anyone's guess."

"Yeah, this whole issue he just caused sucks ass," Grora sighed in annoyance as well since she knew what it meant for her world if he was targeting the Gray Garden. "I guess I won't be able to return to my world with the kitties to help stop whatever that asshole might be planning for it."

"We can break through his army if need be, Grora," Rosaliya offered that suggestion. "Be that as it may, I do not wish to act too rashly in the event I unintentionally start a war by accident without following the laws established by Her Majesty. But you and your world have my support."

The angel smiled. "Thanks for that, Rosaliya, it means a lot to us."

"You are most welcome, Grora," the Flower Devil smiled back. "And depending on how long it takes for this situation to be resolved, perhaps we might have time to go visit the university after all. If we cannot act right away, at least we could occupy our time with something uplifting."

Grora nodded. "Sure, I'm looking forward to it if we have time for it."

Ater and Arbus were going to be alarmed upon hearing that they wouldn't be able to return to the Gray Garden anytime soon. But Grora knew they would appreciate spending more time here in the Flower World because they deserved the vacation off of work. She just needed to break it to them gently and let them know she'd be there with them and never leave them. The angel figured she'd tell them in the morning to let both of them get a good night's rest and some pleasant dreams.

…

**It's been quite a long time since I last wrote an Okegom one-shot. The last one I wrote was **_Brotherly Bonding_** back in late December of 2015. It's going to be quite a while before I can get a couple more one-shots in. There are two which occur after **_An Otherworldly Marital Dispute_**, though as I stated before, I will not be getting to those quite yet. As a quick reminder, I need to remake my previous Okegom fanfics and start getting into my Wadanohara fanfics first because I want to stay consistent with the timeline and non-canon lore I developed for my Okegom fanfiction. And with some important stuff coming up less than a month away, I will be quite busy for about a year from that point until I have more free time to keep writing. I cannot make any promises, but I will try to get some writing in whenever I do have a bit of free time available, whether it's for my Okegom fanfiction or the Elder Scrolls fanfiction I've started getting into. Or other fanfiction projects I'd like to do just to do something different. In any case, feel free to read some of my current fanfiction while you wait for more fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gray Garden as it is owned by Okegom.**


End file.
